Ancient Apparition
Kaldr, the Ancient Apparition, is a ranged intelligence hero that is mostly fit for supports, considering the attack damage, attack animation, and how squishy he is. However, his spells provides the slows, stun that triggers if you didn't move away, buffs attack damage to amplified with magical damage, and ultimate that prevents health regeneration and instakills after below threshold. Lore Kaldr, the Ancient Apparition, is an image projected from outside time. He springs from the cold, infinite void that both predates the universe and awaits its end. Kaldr is, Kaldr was, Kaldr shall be… and what we perceive, powerful as it appears to us, is but the faintest faded echo of the true, eternal Kaldr. Some believe that as the cosmos ages and approaches its final moments, the brightness and power of Kaldr will also intensify—that the Ancient Apparition will grow younger and stronger as eternity's end draws nigh. His grip of ice will bring all matter to a stop, his image will cast a light too terrible to behold. An Apparition no longer! Abilities Q: Cold Feet 125/125/125/125/275/400 mana || 10/9/8/7/7/7 cooldown Ability: Target Unit (Talent Target Area) || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Places a frozen hex on an enemy unit that deals damage over time, but can be dispelled by moving away from the initial cast point. If the enemy unit doesn't move out of the given range, it will be stunned and frozen in place after 4 seconds. Cast Range: 700/800/900/1000/1000/1000 Cast Point: 0.01 Break Distance: 740 Damage per Tick: 30/50/70/90/190/290 Stun Duration: 2.0/2.5/3.0/3.5/4.0/4.5 Effect Radius: 0 (Talent 900) --- W: Ice Vortex 80/90/100/110/220/440 mana || 4 cooldown (Talent 1.5) Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies/Self || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Creates a vortex of icy energy that slows movement speed and increases magic damage done in its range. Ancient Apparition gains movement speed in its range. Cast Range: 1500 Cast Point: 0.01 Effect Radius: 275 Vision: 200 Movement Speed Slow/Gain: 15%/20%/25%/30%/40%/50% (Talent 23%/28%/33%/38%/48%/58%) Magic Resistance Reduction: 15%/20%/25%/30%/40%/50% (Talent 23%/28%/33%/38%/48%/58%) Vortex Duration: 16 --- E: Chilling Touch 110/120/130/140/270/400 mana || 50/42/34/26/26/26 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Allied Heroes || Dispellable: No A frigid gust enchants allied heroes, granting them bonus magical damage for a given number of physical attacks. Each attack slows the enemy movement speed. Ancient Apparition always receives the buff. Cast Range: 800 Cast Point: 0.01 Radius: 525 Number of Attacks: 3/4/5/6/11/16 Bonus Damage: 20/40/60/80/195/315 (Talent 100/120/140/160/275/395) Movement Speed Slow: 30% Slow Duration: 0.3 Buff Duration: 20/24/28/32/36/40 --- R: Ice Blast 150/150/150/275/400 mana || 40 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical (HP Removal) || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: No Launches a tracer towards any location of the battlefield, which must be triggered again to mark the area to be blasted by a damaging explosion of hail. The further the tracer travels, the larger the explosion will be. Enemies caught in the explosion, or who touched the icy ball of hail as it travels, are frostbitten, taking damage and prevented from regenerating or healing. If a frostbitten unit's health drops below a certain percentage, they will instantly shatter. Cast Range: Global Cast Point: 0.01 Blast Damage: 250/350/450/950/1450 Min Blast Radius: 275 Max Blast Radius: 1000 Projectile Radius: 275 Damage per Second: 12.5/20.0/32.0/46.0/60.0 Health Shatter Threshold: 10%/11%/12%/13%/15% (Talent: 14%/15%/16%/17%/19%) Frostbitten Duration: 8/9/10/11/12 (Aghanim's Scepter: 17) Talents Strategy* -This hero plays differently from the vanilla, since this hero scales super well in this gamemode, that you can play right click with it too. -Aghanim is recommended here, especially fully upgraded. -Cold Feet is more effective if you have a disabler on your team, cast the cold feet, disable/stun the enemy, then hit the enemy till their death, putting the ice vortex below so it dishes out more damage per tick. -Cast Chilling Touch when you're sure teamfight is about to occur, or just cast it post-teamfight to farm faster. -Well aimed Ice Blast could change the tide of the fight straight away. Trivia * Ancient Apparition was used to be the most picked hero in the gamemode ** it is assumed the ice blast is very valuable considering the amount of regeneration item in the gamemode * People once thought the release of covfefe will reduce the picks of Ancient Apparition greatly. It just slightly reducing it however. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. * *Never forget to tell that the strategy is based on a guy that plays for fun and experienced few AA games. References Lore Source